In the design and operation of telescopic gun sights, it is common practice to provide the sight and the gun with interengaging parts that permit the sight to be removed from the gun when not being used. This prevents damage to the sight and permits separate transportation and storage of the gun and of the sight. While this arrangement is convenient, it also presents certain problems. For instance, if the sight is accurately aligned while mounted on the gun, the setting may be disturbed by the removal from and later replacement of the sight on the gun. Furthermore, in some sight systems, the alignment for elevation and windage takes place in the mount and such an arrangement requires a delicate mechanism that can be easily damaged when stored and transported on the gun. These and other difficulties with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a telescopic sight mount that permits the sight to be removed from and replaced on the gun without disturbing the alignment setting.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a sight mount that is rugged in construction, so that the possibility of damage is remote.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mount for a telescopic sight which is simple in construction, which is easy to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telescopic sight system in which the sighting adjustments do not take place in the gun mount and, therefore, are not subject to misalignment during transport and storage of the gun.
A still further object of the invention is a telescopic sight system that permits the sight to be moved from one gun to another when necessary or desirable.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.